


Bathrobed

by Laughingvirus



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathrobed

”I’m bathrobed?” Minseok asked, staring at his mother with wide eyes. She laughed and shook her head.  
  
“No sweetie, you’re not bathrobed,” she answered and the eight year old looked even more confused. “You’re betrothed.”  
  
“What’s that?” Minseok asked, eyes even wider. He honestly had no idea what his mother was saying and it bothered him to no end that she was using difficult words.  
  
“It means that you have been promised to marry a girl,” she said, stroking his black hair. “And you’re going to meet her later today.”

 “Oh,” Minseok said, a small frown now appearing on his face as he processed what his mother just told him. He then looked up on his mother again. “Like you and father?”  
  
“Yes, just like that,” his mother replied and Minseok nodded, now smiling a little.  
  
“And I’m going to meet her later today?” he asked and she nodded, smiling as she continued to stroke Minseok’s head. “Is she my age?”  
  
“She’s a year younger,” his mother answered and Minseok’s smile became even wider. He hadn’t met someone his age for a while now and just the thought of someone to have as a playmate made him really happy.

 

-

 

Minseok frowned at his supposed bathrobed. She had light brown hair that seemed to glow in the sunlight and a very pretty purple dress. She was pretty, she was so pretty she made his little heart feel fuzzy and weird. But she was so fragile. Her wrists were so thin that she would probably break them if they did a little sword fighting.  
  
“Hello…” she said in a quiet voice and Minseok frowned, his heart was feeling really weird. “I’m Junhee… It’s a pleasure to meet you prince Minseok…”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you princess Junhee,” Minseok said, equally as quiet as Junhee and slowly took her hand. Her skin was super soft and Minseok stared at it before pressing a quick kiss against the soft skin. As soon as he let go, Junhee almost ran back to hide behind her father’s legs. That hurt Minseok’s little heart. He didn’t want her to be scared of him… maybe she just didn’t like Minseok and wanted to be bathrobed with him.

 

-

 

“I always thought you hated me,” a nineteen-year-old Junhee laughed when Minseok had confessed his childhood worries to her. “You were always frowning when you looked at me.”

“You made my heart feel really weird,” Minseok said, laughing and kissing Junhee. “But then I realized that I was in love with you.”  
  
“I love you,” Junhee smiled and kissed Minseok, stroking her fingers along his jaw. “My prince, my soon to be king, my everything.”

“I love you too,” Minseok said, bringing up his hand to stroke her cheek. “My princess, my soon to be queen, my eternity.”


End file.
